


Layover

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck at an inn for the night. Whatever will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally posted to LiveJournal on 5/20/15.

Roy knew better than to interrupt Ed when he was on one of his profanity-laced rants lest the young man rudely instruct him to do all sorts of things that defied logic and/or good taste. The last time he tried, he was invited to insert one of Ed’s boots into an orifice that was never intended to receive footwear and follow that up with doing something horribly inappropriate to Black Hayate. No, it was best just to let him get it all out of his system, so he calmly set his suitcase on the floor of the inn room and took a seat on one of the beds, then kicked off his shoes and wondered if obtaining liquor was possible while Ed persisted in attempting to set a world record for the number of f-bombs uttered in a single breath. Roy stopped counting at ten.  
  
Right now, they were supposed to be back in Risembool, settling in for the night in Ed’s way-too-small bed and trying not to forfeit precious mattress space to Al’s kittens because they were determined to claim the bed for themselves, a battle the adorable little furballs won more often than not. For as much as Ed enjoyed being out in the world, more so now that it was a matter of leisure instead of duty, Roy noticed, always fondly, that he also loved being home, a place he rarely had a chance to be during his time in the military. But instead of being home and dodging cats and eating home-cooked meals graciously provided by Pinako—who rightfully presumed that the brothers were not capable of making anything edible—they were stuck in a small town with hundreds of miles to go, as a result of a train delay so severe that there was no other alternative than for them to spend the night and resume their trip the next day. After so many hours traveling and so many more still to go, Ed’s agitation was completely understandable.  
  
However, since complaining was ultimately futile (and Ed was doing more than enough for the two of them anyway), Roy decided to point out the obvious, a golden opportunity within the inconvenience that Ed was apparently too irritated to notice.  
  
“You know,” he began after Ed finished. “There is a bright side to all of this.”  
  
Ed stalked over to the bed and sat down in a huff. “Yeah? What?”  
  
Roy smiled knowingly and sat back in the spacious, feline-free bed. “This gives us one more night together. _Alone._ ”  
  
Realization dawned on Ed’s face. While it was true that they would have to go one more night without the comforting environment of home, being stuck at an inn gave them one last chance to enjoy each other’s company without the _dis_ comforts of surprise cat vomit and a little brother with excellent hearing. Al was hardly unaware of what transpired in Ed’s room on the occasions when Roy stayed over but even so, _hearing_ what his older sibling was up to usually made for some awkwardness the next morning. (Ed’s inability to walk normally didn’t help, either.)  
  
“Well…” Ed shrugged out of his coat, his scowl slowly giving way to a smirk. “I suppose we ought to make the most of the situation.”  
  
“How optimistic of you.”  
  
“Shut up and get naked.”  
  
That was more like it. Roy grinned and did as he was told then pulled Ed down beside him to do the same. Clothes were flung over the bed and onto the floor without a care after which the lovers wrapped their arms and legs around each other, kissing and grabbing and groping and grinding. After a brief but heated debate about who packed the lube, Ed bent over the bed and opened his suitcase, then tossed even more clothes every which way until he found it. After that, he pushed Roy onto his back and straddled his thighs as Roy reached beneath him and went to work stretching him open with slick fingers.  
  
“We should do this on the train tomorrow,” Roy suggested, his voice low and husky.  
  
Ed cried out sharply when Roy hit the right spot. “Bathroom’s… too… small,” he managed between breaths.  
  
Roy didn’t dare point out that they could probably make it work thanks to Ed’s size. “It’s worth a shot,” he said instead, adding a third finger.  
  
Since Ed was too busy blurting out lustful obscenities to respond properly, Roy decided they could finish the conversation later. He pulled his fingers out and slathered some more lube onto his erection, then grabbed Ed by the hips as the young man carefully guided himself downward. As tempted as he was to start thrusting fiercely into the tight heat of Ed’s body, Roy clenched his teeth and waited; Ed was running the show and it wouldn’t begin until he was good and ready.  
  
After a while, Ed finally started to move, his hips rocking against Roy, up and down, back and forth. Roy tried to concentrate on Ed’s face, the creaking of the bed, the awful wallpaper, _anything_ to keep his mind off his steadily unraveling control. No easy feat when his partner was riding him like his life depended on it.  
  
“Touch me,” Ed demanded, grabbing Roy’s hand and shoving it between his legs.  
  
Roy wrapped his hand around Ed’s cock and started to stroke. He could feel it swell against his palm and started stroking even faster.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Ed panted as his nails dug into Roy’s skin. “Fuck. _Fuck!_ ”  
  
With a cry that could surely be heard for miles, Ed threw back his head and came all over Roy’s chest and stomach. The older man grunted as he was splattered, his hand never faltering until Ed was finished. Although he would never go so far as to say so out loud--because a man like him had to save face whenever possible--Roy loved it when Ed made a mess of him. And as he pushed aside the thought of Ed coming all over other parts of his body, facial parts specifically, he let go of Ed’s cock and grabbed his hips again, ramming up into him over and over until he climaxed so hard that it took a moment for him to see straight again.  
  
“Shit.” Ed flopped onto his back beside Roy, his chest heaving.  
  
“All better?”  
  
Ed rolled over and kissed him softly. “For now.”  
  
Roy swept back Ed’s loose blond hair and caressed his cheek, a move he thought rather affectionate until Ed frowned and admonished him for using his “ass hand.” As a result, Roy pinned Ed to the bed and poked him in the face repeatedly with lube-wet fingers until Ed cursed him out and threatened to withhold sex from him, a threat that almost seemed sincere… until they proceeded to fuck in the shower shortly afterwards. Then on the other bed. Then up against the dresser because it seemed like the right thing to do when stranded in a room with random pieces of furniture.  
  
Later, after a second, sex-free shower, the exhausted couple climbed into bed and fell asleep while wrapped around each other. The next day they resumed their train ride, whereupon Roy happily discovered that he had been right about Ed’s height being advantageous in the bathroom.  
  
When they finally made it back to the small yet cozy house that Ed shared with his brother, Roy sat on the living room couch and did his best to accommodate the legions of kittens that decided he was suitable for climbing while Ed told Al all about their trip. Well, not _certain_ parts of it, for obvious reasons.  
  
That night, he and Ed crammed themselves in a tiny bed in a tiny bedroom, bodies lovingly contorted and covered with cats. As always, it was uncomfortable. And annoying.  
  
And yet, somehow, perfect.


End file.
